Our Dance
by nonac
Summary: This fic continues from JL cartoon series “Maids Honor” where at the end Wonder Woman told Batman that they did not finish their dance. BMWW


Disclaimer: Although I really want these characters to be mine, they aren't.

Story: This fiction continues from the JL cartoon series "Maids Honor" where at the end, Wonder Woman told Batman that they did not finish their dance.

Batman materialized on the watchtower to retrieve some files. As he passed by the monitor womb, he heard a familiar music. Curious, he turned towards it and saw Diana on duty. A small smile appeared onto his face subconsciously and he remembered when he had heard the music before, in Kasnia.

His last mission was with her in Kasnia, trying to stop Savage from taking over the world…again. It was then that she found out his real identity, Bruce Wayne. He chuckled again, he should have known better than to approach her. He hadn't, in the faintest of thoughts, realized that he wouldn't be able to smoke through the dance with her without her knowing who he really was. But seeing her in that smooth silky red dress, it proved to be irresistible and he decided to take the risk and approach her for a dance. The music was the exact same as what she was listening to now.

He watched her for a while more before deciding that it was now his turn to surprise her.

Diana shifted in her seat, feeling a little bored. Everything was in order and there didn't seem like much to do today, just a little fire in Metropolis and Superman was already on it. Flash and Green Lantern were in Central City trying to stop a small riot. She had no idea where J'onn, Shayera and Batman were. The thought of Batman made her laugh; she remembered his shocked expression when she told him that they never get to finish their dance. It had been the first time that she had seen Batman capable of an expression other than brooding.

Then, she thought of the dance, it was….intimate, and practically indescribable. She had never been so close to any man in that way before, and she could feel some attraction from Batman too, although he wasn't likely going to admit it.

She was deep in her thoughts when a voice startled her, almost causing her to jump off her seat.

"May I have a dance?" a deep voice boomed.

She turned around and saw Batman there with his hand extended.

"What?" she asked, unsure of what she had heard.

Batman smirked when he saw that Diana had been startled by his approach.

"May I have a dance?" he repeated.

Diana smiled and took his hand. "Sure,"

He led them to the middle of the room and drew her close to him.

Moving with the music, Diana asked, "Why the sudden dance?"

"We did not have the chance to finish our dance the last time." Batman answered in his usual Bat-tone.

Diana laughed and brushed her hair back. "I did not finish my dance with Mr. Wayne the last time round, not Batman." Then in a mocking tone, she pretended to be shocked, "How did you know about that, Batman?"

Batman scowled. "Drop the act, Diana. You already knew who I was."

"I thought you had no idea what I was talking about? Diana teased.

Batman grinned. "So you prefer Mr. Wayne then?"

"I don't know, at least Mr. Wayne isn't so dark, mysterious and….brooding."

Batman raised his eyebrows. "Brooding?"

"Brooding." Diana repeated in a low seductive voice, "But, that's the thing I like about Batman."

She saw her white lenses widen in surprise. Immediately, he recovered his composure. Bruce smiled to himself, and thought, 'Well, if she wants to play, let's play.'

He bent his head and kissed her lightly on her temple. Her head jerked back in surprise and she looked at him, only to realize that he was pulling her closer for yet another kiss. Her heart thumped rapidly as adrenaline rushed up her spine. She felt nervous, and at the same time, thrilled. Closing her eyes, she embraced the kiss warmly. At that moment, the communicator went off.

They broke away, looking flushed until Batman regained his composure again.

"Batman." he said into his communicator.

Superman's voice came through. "Bruce, there's an emergency down at Metropolis!"

"Diana and I will be right there," Batman replied tersely.

"Diana? You're with her?" Superman asked curiously.

Batman tensed and answered in a stiff voice. "Diana's here too. Came up to the watchtower for some files, will you?"

"Alright, I'll contact the others, Superman out."

"Seems like we didn't get to finish our dance again…" she paused momentarily, "or rather, our kiss."

Batman's just looked blank. "I'll be waiting for you at the Javelin."

Wonder Woman laughed at his fast retreating figure. Bruce then paused at the doorway, a smile creeping up again. "And we shall finish our kiss, someday, someday princess,"

Author's Note: I'm not sure if ending it off here is a good idea or continuing on is a better one. Hit me with the review and we'll see. And once again, thanks to Alex for his editing.


End file.
